Bring It On: Luchadores
by Starchild Potter
Summary: After seeing her brother Cliff and her friend Torrance together, Missy realizes she feel lonely and left ou. But thats gonna change as someone new has transferred in. How will she fare as she toils with first time love? Rated M for Language, Innuendo, Nudity and Sexuality
1. Missy's Boring Day

**BRING IT ON:  
LUCHADORES  
****  
Prologue  
Missy's Boring Day**

Missy Pantone woke up from her alarm clock. Eveyday her parents werent home to see her off, She had to compete with her brother Cliff for the bathroom. There was never anything to eat except leftovers. The only highlight to her day was College. Cause then she would get to go to cheer practice with her friend Torrance Shipman. Berkley was a fine college though.  
She got to see most of her friends from Rancho Carne High School. Les, Jan, Courtney, Whitney, Darcy, Carver even KC. Isis, Lava, and LaFred actually joined them from East Compton High. Missy had a small cup of yogurt with a glass of water for breakfast. Once she was done, she showered and got cleaned up. Even though she got to see her friends, it still seemed like the same old thing over and over.  
She wished there could be something new in her life. Well, little did she know that wish was about to come true. She grabbed her backpack, and her keys. Then she hopped in her Volkswagen Beetle and drove to school...


	2. A New Face

**Chapter One**

**A New Face**

Missy arrived at school her usual time. Same as always. As she headed towards the doors, Torrance caught up with her.  
"Hey Girl," said Torrance.  
"Hello Tor," said Missy, "Whats up for today?"  
"Oh Cliff wanted me to join him for dinner tonight," said Torrance.  
"And?" asked Missy.  
"Well," said Torrance, "Much as I want to...We DO have practice tonight. So instead Cliff opted to be there for emotional support."  
"He's definitely better to you than that prick Aaron." said Missy.  
Torrance Giggled.  
"You're right," she said.  
Missy smiled. Her brother made her proud when he took her advice. (Well more like her breations). Plus the fact that the Toros and the Clovers became friends after the competition was awesome too. Torrance let out a lil squeal as Cliff snuck up behind them and pinched Torrance gently on the butt. Torrance giggled.  
"Oh you," she said as she gave Cliff a kiss.  
"Good morning baby," said Cliff.  
Cliff then gave Missy a hug.  
"Hey sis," he said.  
"Hey Cliff," said Missy, "So gonna cheer US on?"  
Cliff laughed.  
"How can I NOT encourage my two favorite ladies in the world?" he said.  
Missy couldn't help but smile. Her brother could be a dork sometimes, but she loved him to death. Sometimes he made her laugh, but she couldn't help but feel a little left out whenever she saw Cliff and Torrance together, but she was happy for them nonetheless.  
Isis was waiting for them in the gymnasium, she seemed a little anxious.  
Torrance, Cliff, and Missy approached.  
"Hey Isis," said Torrance, "You OK?"  
"Im fine, just some of the damn girls wont stop swooning over the new guy," said Isis, "They wont even focus on practice."  
"New guy?" asked Missy.  
"Where have you been?" asked Isis looking shocked, then pointed across the gymnasium, "He just enrolled today."  
Missy followed Isis's fingers and nearly swallowed her gum. The new guy was clearyly hispanic, he had slicked dark hair, brown eyes, was average height, but he sure was fit looking in his shorts and tank top as he worked out, stretching and pushups.  
"What's he doing in here?" asked Missy.  
"Apparently," said Isis, "We are sharing the gymnasium with the wrestling team and they are holding tryouts...Maybe he's joining."  
Missy couldn't help but check him out.  
"Well," said Missy, "I can't blame the girls for staring, he's kinda cute."  
Isis rolled her eyes.  
"Come Missy," said Torrance, "There will be plenty of time to get acquainted. Let's get changed and get practice underway."  
As Missy and Torrance headed to the locker room, Missy stole one more look at the new guy then went in to change...


End file.
